Raine Billionaire
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: A spoiled daughter of a billionaire gets transferred to Forks High. Where she used to live she was popular but at Forks High she has to fight to be at the top. What happens when her eyes are finally open by a special someone.T to be safe.
1. Oh,Princess

**Alice and Jasper are not together. Alice doesn't have a mate. Bella is a senior in high school so this is her last year of school which means she hasn't had Renessmee yet. Raine is in the same class as Bella.**

* * *

A spoiled daughter of a billionaire gets transferred to Forks High. Where she used to live she was popular but at Forks High she has to fight to be at the top. What happens when her eyes are finally open by a special someone.

* * *

I get off the plane and look around. I'm in Port Angelous and it looks like it will never stop raining. "I wish I was back at home all cozy and warm but no; my dad has to ship me off to Forks, Washington to stay with Charlie Swan, an old friend of his. I don't see how they were friends in their youth but it's very possible seeing how my dad is," Raine thinks annoyed.

"Are you Raine?" asks a man, who's suddenly walking up to her.

"Yes." says Raine. "Why are you asking?" "No, I'm Bob Dylan. Of course I'm Raine!" the girl thinks, looking at him.

"Well I'm Charlie Swan and I'm here to pick you up," says Charlie.

"How long does it take to get to your house from here?"Asks Raine extremely bored.

"Thirty minutes," answers Charlie grabbing Raine's bags and putting them in the trunk.

Raine plops down on in the front seat and rests her chin and arms on the car door. She stares out the rain streaked window. "There is so many shades of green that I could say to describe the trees that it makes my head hurt. While I'm looking at the woods I see a fast streak of black, "thinks Raine still looking outside. Raine shrugs, not entirely sure what it was.

In Forks Bella and Edward are waiting for Charlie to come back with their guest.

"So do you think that this girl is going to be normal," asks Bella.

"I don't know Bella," says Edward. "We'll just have to see."

Finally, Raine walks in the house. She looks at Edward and Bella, Raine smiles at the two like they were lower than her in social standing though its true but Raine is too haughty to go down from her high pedestal she put herself on.**(AN: Whatever pedestal she's on is in another world its in my world ooooo.)**

Charlie walks in. "You two got acquainted yet?" Charlie asks Bella.

"No, not yet," says Bella looking at the girl in front of her.

"Hi my name is Bella and this is Edward," introduces Bella pointing to a very pale male.

"Hello Bella and Edward, my name is Raine," introduces Raine. Raine shakes Bella's hand, then Edward's. Raine pulls her hand away when she feels how cold Edward's hand is.

"Go get settled in," replies Bella after seeing her reaction to how Edward's hand feels.

"Ok," says Raine. "So where am I going to be sleeping?"

"The attic," replies Bella taking Raine to the attic.

"Why the attic?" asks Raine, slightly confused.

"Oh, there's no other room that would be good for you," says Bella not looking at her disgusted guest.

"I don't want to even think how my school's going to look like." Raine shivers.

I look at this area of space that's supposed to be called my room. The walls are painted lilac, my bed has a purple and black blanket on it, and lastly there is a wood polished floor. I cock my head to the left and sigh, "It's ok but honestly do you hillbillies really think my favorite color is purple?"

Bella is appalled at how rude Raine is. "Excuse me," exclaims Bella still shocked.

"Yes," says Raine calmly looking at Bella.

"Dang rich girl," mutters Bella going downstairs.

Bella walks into the kitchen.

"Dad, why do we have to have her live with us?" asks Bella annoyed.

"Well her father needs her to be able to act like a regular teenager and where she was living didn't allow that to happen," says Charlie calmly looking at his very annoyed daughter.

"I don't care whether she is a normal teenager or not, she's a bitch," exclaims Bella as she walks outside to her truck.

She drives to the Cullen's house and as soon as she gets out of her truck everyone is already outside to greet her.

"Hi Bella," says Alice very chipper.

"Hi Alice," mutters Bella still annoyed.

Jasper tries to change her mood but Bella looks at him.

"Not now Jasper," says Bella sighing.

"What's bothering you," asks Edward as soon as they are inside.

"Raine that's what is wrong," mutters Bella. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with her it's going to be next to impossible seeing how she is just coming into my house."

The next day Raine struts into school. Her head held high as she walks through the hallways. All the boys goggle her especially one in particular. The day goes by pretty fast and when lunch comes around Raine is not too hungry.

"Hey Princess," screams Emmett behind Raine.

Raine turns around to see Emmett standing there with a wide grin smacked across his face.

"Yes," she says bothered by the nickname.

"Why are you so uptight," asks Emmett smiling.

"I'm not uptight," says Raine trying to defend herself.

"Oh really, but, why do you act like everyone are beneath you," asks Emmett once again.

Raine sneers, _"You people _don't know the difference between pride and being uptight."

"Would love to see who raised _you_," comments Rosalie coldly walking up to them.

"Who cares who raised me," Raine says calmly. "It's not like _you people _can do anything with it."

Jasper walks up behind Rosalie, curiously wondering what is happening between the three.

"What is wrong you two?" asks Jasper looking at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Nothing," replies Rosalie holding Emmett's hand.

As soon as they leave Jasper bows to Raine, "My apologies ma'am I hope they didn't upset you," says Jasper holding Raine's hand.

"Oh, no, it was nothing," says Raine smiling. "Thank you for doing it, though I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Jasper smiles, "My pleasure ma'am." Jasper walks back to his family as Raine starts to form a small smile on her face.

While her thoughts are floating around like tiny bubbles she's lifted up with them until they are popped by someone speaking to Raine.

"Raine if you don't stop daydreaming I will leave you here to walk home," threatens Bella standing in front of Raine.

"I'm sorry," apologized Raine blush creeping up her face.

"Yeah you're sorry," mutters Bella going in the driver's seat of her truck.

Raine goes into the passenger seat and shifts uncomfortably as she is being stared down by Bella.

"What did I do," asks Raine dumbly. Bella thinks, "Are you serious?"

"What did I do," mocks Bella. "You called me and my dad hillbillies. Let's see you think you are the queen of the world. Also you are a spoiled brat."

Raine looks hurt at first but then she looks at Bella smiling. "I'm going to walk home if you don't mind Isabella Swan."

"Go ahead I really don't care where you go right now," mumbles Bella watching Raine get out of the car.

Raine walks out and instantly gets drenched. "Great," Raine thinks as she starts to walk home.

Halfway home and Raine is super cold. A car drives up to her and the car window is rolled down to see the occupant inside.

"Hey princess would you like a ride?" asks Emmett looking at Raine's soaked body.

"Sure," mutters Raine getting in the car.

"So, why are you walking in the rain?" asks Emmett as he drives her home.

"I didn't want to be judged by Bella on how I act," replies Raine looking out the window.

"Okay I see," says Emmett.

The rest of the car ride they say nothing.

"Thanks Emmett," says Raine gratefully as she gets out of the jeep.

"You welcome," says Emmett. "Whenever you need anything just call me or my family got," he says as he drives away.

Raine nods and looks up at the sky. "Please let me have a good senior year," wishes Raine quietly.

Raine walks into the house and Charlie looks at her very surprised.

"Why are you soaking wet," Charlie asks. "Also why didn't you come with Bella before?"

"I was walking in the rain," replies Raine, boredly. Then Raine goes up to the bathroom to take a hot shower so she won't catch a cold.

After she is finished she lies down on her bed and tries to write a letter to her dad. After a couple of minutes she ends up falling asleep, then at midnight her phone starts ringing furiously. The phone ends up falling of Raine's nightstand and stops ringing.

Raine wakes up the next morning and sees she has five missed calls and all by her father. Raine groans and dials her father's number but like his daughter he doesn't answer.

"It must suck having your dad live across the world from you," says Bella calmly. Raine looks at Bella and then goes down her room's stairs pushing Bella in the process.

Bella walks behind Raine who stumbles at every other stair or so. Bella gets her breakfast as she watches Raine try to make an omelet for herself.

"Need help," asks Bella trying her best not to laugh.

"No, I'm good," replies Raine putting her omelet on a plate. "That wasn't so hard now was it," says Charlie smiling at Raine's accomplishment.

"Thank you," says Raine blushing a little. After Raine finishes her breakfast she goes upstairs to change.

"You could learn a lot from her Bella," says Charlie smiling.

"Unless I want to be a billionaire I will never learn anything from her," exclaims Bella laughing. "Or maybe if I wanted to learn how to make a person manicure my nails in Paris, France for a hundred dollars."

Bella grabs her backpack and goes outside.

"Are you going to wait for Raine," asks Charlie walking outside.

"No the princess can walk," replies Bella blandly.

Thirty minutes later Raine comes into the school with Jasper at her side.

"Thank you Jasper," thanks Raine giving him a hug.

Jasper smiles and says, "It's nothing."

* * *

Hope you all like it. This is very long for a first chapter. This may be confusing so tell me if it is.

Hopefully I will update this once a week but I'm making no promises since I have other stories I have to work on.

Thank you all for reading this.

To see how Raine looks like and what she is wearing on her first day to school look at my profile. Good luck :)

A very expensive girl, amazingly her father didn't get broke from his daughter's spending habits.

Till next time I hope you all stay pretty. :)

Bye bye

See you later :)


	2. wishing for hope

Hope you will like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

There is only one person in the world that makes me calm and happy. One person who I want to be with as long as I can.

Who is this person?

* * *

Raine wakes up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Today we're going to Jake's," says Bella to her father in the kitchen.

"Don't be mean to her," replies Charlie as Raine walks into the kitchen.

"Morning," says Charlie.

"Good morning," she replies rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Then they go to Jake's house and Raine gets bored.

"Can I go home?" whines Raine.

"No," replies Bella, "after we are done here me and you are going to the Cullen's for a little bit."

Raine pouts and says, "Fine."

When they go to the Cullen's house they are greeted by everyone except Carlisle who is probably at work.

"Hello ma'am," says Jasper, bowing to Raine. Raine smiles when he kisses her hand, gently. The two sit by each other while Bella sits down by Edward.

They start to talk but Raine easily gets bored. Jasper takes her outside, away from all the emotions to focus on her own feelings. Jasper sees that she feels lonely mostly and also sad though on the outside she always says that she has plenty of friends and is very happy.

"Why are you lonely," asks Jasper, looking at her, curiously.

"I'm not lonely," replies Raine, not looking at Jasper's eyes.

"Yes you are," insists Jasper, knowing that how she acts around everyone is just a façade and not the real her. She really is a lonely person but he needs her to say and admit to it before he can say anything more to her.

"What if I am," replies Raine, looking at Jasper now, "it's not like you can wave a magic wand and make my social status go to the same level as yours."

"True," replies Jasper, nodding his head, "but I can at least be there for you."

"No, you can't," said Raine angrily, tears threatening to come, "no one can my family is meant to be alone and suffer with all the wealth we inherit from past generations."

"How about we change that," says Jasper, looking at Raine, then looks up at the sky with Raine.

Raine closes her eyes and thinks for a little bit.

"What did you wish for?" asks Jasper while he closes his eyes and makes a wish.

"I'm not telling unless you tell me your wish," replies Raine, her voice lighter and a little more carefree.

"Okay," replies Jasper, opening his eyes, "I wished for you to be happy wherever in this world, you may go to find happiness or whatever social status you are, I wished you to be happy."

Raine smiles, her smile soft and relieved. "I wished to stay by the one thing that makes me calm and at peace with myself; though I know I won't change social status anytime soon or be moving. This person is right by me and I already got my wish, though all I hope is that it lasts for a long time."

Jasper smiles and the two look up at the stars looking at each other occasionally.

* * *

**AN: In this chapter there is hidden a part of Airplanes by B.o.B but its not directly stated can you find it?**

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	3. half open, half closed

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This chapter is for lilylou101's Song fic challenge. My song was Swan in the Water by Justin Nozuka.

* * *

Raine sighs as she gets ready to go to sleep. Her hair loose behind her neck it sways back and forth as she listens to some music.

Then while she is dancing someone calls her. She picks up her phone to see someone quite unexpected, Jasper.

"Hello," said Raine quietly, into the phone holding it tighter then she should.

"Hi Raine, tomorrow are you busy," he asks.

"Not that I know of though it will be a long time before I can go anywhere without _her_," responds Raine, lying down on her bed.

"Good night Raine," Jasper says.

"Good night," she says sleepily before hanging up the phone.

The next morning Raine scrambles to get ready. Running downstairs she zips up her jacket before coming into the kitchen to see Bella and Edward talking.

"Hi Edward," greets Raine as she prepares herself some cereal.

When she sits down Edward says, "Jasper is waiting for you outside."

Raine nearly chokes on some cereal when she rushes out the door.

"See you later Bella," screams Raine as she gets into Jasper's car.

In Jasper's car she momentarily relaxes then she fixes her gaze on Jasper's wide smile.

"Why are you so happy," she asks cocking her head slightly.

"You'll see," he says, smiling.

Raine pouts seeing that she has to wait and see what it is he is so happy about. Finally upon arrival Raine jumps out of the car kissing the ground graciously.

"Don't like cars much," he asks, quietly as he kneels beside her.

"No, they make me sick," replies Raine green faintly showing on her face. She then runs a safe distance away to barf her guts out like she usually does after she has been in a car for a long time.

As she gets up from her doubled over position she sees that Jasper was watching a along.

"Here," he says, handing her a glass of water. Raine takes a swig of it and moves the liquid in her mouth as to get the puke out of her mouth. Spitting the water out she uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks," she whispers, before sitting back in the car.

After a few moments Jasper goes by her side. "You ready?"

Raine nods. "Yes I'm ready."

"Good now let's go," said Jasper enthusiastically, taking her hand as they walk closer to their destination.

"A migrant camp," asks Raine confused.

"Yep," he replies. "These people have to work because there is nothing else they can do."

Raine looks at the sight of the people hunched over working on these farms. Raine feels something in the back of her throat; it felt like she was swallowing oil. It sicken her to see these people work though some part of her didn't care about these people working seeing that she never worked a day in her life.

"Nice isn't," comments someone from behind. "They are making wine so we can sell it."

Knowing that voice Raine turns around to see her father.

"I guess it's nice," she agrees shakily. Her father then gives them a tour of the camp.

A lump forms by the end of the tour. Before her father can offer for her to stay for the night she goes into Jasper's car gladly that she's away from her father.

"My father has some nerves to do this," replies Raine, annoyed. Raine then starts to wring her wrists angrily after a while making red marks on both of them.

After noticing the marks Raine looks at her wrists in dismay.

"My father's hand has always had his hand in the fire and never wanted to take it out," finally said Raine as they start to drive away.

"You okay," he asks, not looking at her who at that moment was shaking slightly.

"I'm okay," she says her angry no longer there but replaced by tiredness, her emotional credit tiring her out making her fall asleep.

In Raine's sleep she mutters, "Leave me alone, and leave me alone."

Jasper out the corner of his eyes he looks at Raine's talk in her sleep.

Finally they come to a stop and Raine wakes up startled.

"Where- where am I," asks Raine, looking down at the moving ground beneath her.

"Good morning Ma'am," says Jasper to her, "sorry to wake you."

"It's okay," she replies as she is put down softly on the couch.

"You know you talk in your sleep," informs Jasper.

"Yeah I know that," replies Raine smiling up at him. "I knew since I was in second grade, though I did it since I was like three or four."

"Wow," marvels Jasper. "So how did you like seeing your father again?"

"Well besides me puking my guts out the visit was pretty decent," replies Raine dryly.

Then Bella and Edward come downstairs.

"So how was the trip?" asks Bella, as she tries not to trip and fall, while walking down the stairs.

"It was good," replies Raine dryly, pursing her lips together.

Edward's eyes widen as he hears Raine's thoughts. "Really," he whispers.

Jasper nods but gives no inclination of what he said about a particular thing. Bella then goes upstairs to get something and Edwards asks his question aloud.

"Do you get car sick Raine?" asks Edward.

Raine nods. "I puked out my guts just a couple minutes ago and it wasn't very pleasant."

Edward nods knowing how embarrassingly it must have been for her doing it but also being questioned about it. Bella comes back with a box in her hand.

"If I was an idiot, I would have asked her what was in that box, but I'm not, so I want to go to bed," thinks Raine sarcastically. Raine gets up and goes to her room. Seeing that no one is fallowing her she slips into her pajamas and promptly goes to sleep. Her dream filled with sweet things. Not lollipops or gummibears but strawberries and flowers of many varieties. Good night.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	4. weightlessness

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This chapter is for the infamous dollface's I Love You Challenge.

Prompt: 'I love you for you.'

* * *

"Jasper," says Raine, quietly.

"Yes," he says, looking at her, studying her expression carefully.

Being together for several weeks now Raine can basically can tell Jasper anything or almost anything.

"Jazz, do- do you love me and what do you love about me," asks Raine, her voice then leaving her.

"Raine Vertolli I love you for you not for your money or your social status, I love you for you, you understand," Jasper says, looking at Raine seriously.

"You do," she says amazed.

"Yes now moving on," says Jasper, "why did you even ask that question?"

"Well I was worried about you not really loving me and I wanted to be sure," answers Raine, not looking directly at Jasper.

When Raine goes home she can feel that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders though another much lighter weight was placed on her shoulders. The weight of her thoughts about her father looms over her though it's not enough to make her want to go anywhere.

Then as she lets sleep take over her she thinks about how Jasper answered her question. Though she wanted to have him close she knew it was never going to happen at least not then and there.

* * *

This is super short sorry. Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	5. short lived letter

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Dear Miss Vertolli,

You will be summoned to the main house in Italy, seeing that you will be turning eighteen this November. You will only be able to bring one person with you. We all can't wait for your arrival.

Your Loved One,

Grandma Vertolli

Raine looks at the letter in shock not knowing what to think about it. One person, but who would she pick, she was close to so many people. Raine sighs knowing that her birthday is only a couple weeks away at that her family wants her to be there a week before.

Raine picks up her phone and dials Jasper's number. "Hello," says a voice.

"Hi Jasper it's me Raine. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Italy with me in a couple weeks," Raine says, fearing he would say no.

"Uh, sure I don't mind," he answers, "anything you want me to bring with me."

"Something nice," she answers; when she hangs up she notices her letter was not on her desk where she put it.

She runs to Bella's room to see her and Edward reading the letter.

"So you are going to go to Italy huh," asks Bella, looking at Raine's strangled expression.

"Short but to the point," comments Edward. "I never knew you were Italian."

"Yeah I am and proud of it," she beams. "Though my name isn't Italian I like my first name anyway."

"So when are you leaving," asks Charlie during dinner.

"Well I will be leaving in at least two weeks," responds Raine as she eats her food daintily. _"Two weeks,"_ she thinks, "_why must my birthday be so close to the beginning of the school year?"_

Two weeks later both Jasper and Raine are boarding a plane to Italy.

Raine looks out the window at the retreating land below her.

"Bye Forks, Washington," she whispers before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Very short I'm sorry. Hope you want to read more after this. Till next time stay pretty...


	6. the garden of water for flowers

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

A flower without her water will die and water with nothing to nourish anything will become old and no longer retain its nutrients until a new flower comes along and helps bring back what water had missed dearly, a flower to nourish a flower to love and care for.

* * *

When Raine wakes up they are finally in Italy. Raine yawns, knowing all too well that her family won't be too happy when she shows up with her 'one person' but it wasn't like they would do anything, right? When she walks out with Jasper with her side, Raine scans the airport for anyone familiar.

"Miss Vertolli," says a man, walking up to her suddenly.

Raine looks at the man and a light blush creeps up her face. "Hello Lorenzo, nice to finally meet you once again." Raine's voice is dreamy and she does not acknowledge that Jasper, who is there beside her, feeling disgusted.

"So who is your 'friend'," asks Lorenzo, in English so Raine's 'friend' could understand.

Raine snaps out of her daze and smiles. "Don't be jealous Lorenzo. His name is Jasper and me and him are together."

Lorenzo tuts softly, "You know Lady Vertolli will not be pleased with you bringing an American boy."

"And your point I never listened to what my grandmother said. Why do you expect me to do it now," asks Raine as she goes out of the airport to the awaiting limo.

When she gets in Jasper follows, though he knows that Raine is annoyed, he is not sure why she is so annoyed. Raine looks out the window, boredly as she tries not to think about her grandmother's reaction to Jasper being there.

They finally come to a halt when a manor comes into view.

"Vertolli Manor," says Raine to amazed Jasper.

"Hmm," he responds as Raine exits the limo then he exits after her.

Raine walks up the many steps until she meets up with an elderly lady.

"Nonna," she says, kissing the elderly woman's hand, "would you like to meet my guest."

"Ah, of course I would like to meet your guest," says the woman, her voice like silk.

Jasper is then prompted by Raine to come up the stairs and meet Raine's grandmother.

"This is my guest, Nonna. I hope he is of your liking," introduces Raine.

"Hmm, what is your name my dear boy," asks Lady Vertolli.

Jasper looks at her confused. Raine shakes her head and translates for Jasper.

"Il mio nome è Jasper," answers Jasper in Italian.

Lady Vertolli nods and then a low laugh emits from her. "A perfect gentleman, in the least, you have chosen well my dear granddaughter."

Raine bows, then is escorted inside with Jasper by her side. When she comes in she can hear whispering from her cousins about Jasper and herself.

"That boy is cute," whispers one of her cousins.

"Yeah, I agree maybe he would like us better than Raine," whispers another cousin.

Raine's face became more and more red as she goes further into the room. When she reached her designated spot both Jasper and herself slip safely to the spot unnoticed by anyone one else.

"Okay everyone knows that Raine is the oldest female and the first to turn eighteen among my grandchildren," speaks Lady Vertolli.

They nod, and then look at their grandmother. "Well seeing how she has a large amount of cousins I want each cousin, aunt, uncle, and grandparent to help with the celebration."

They all turn their heads to where Raine is standing by Jasper. Raine blushes a violent shade of pink, now as embarrassed as Bella is around the Cullens. Raine quickly removes herself and Jasper before she hears any more details for her birthday. Walking around with Jasper she wanders into the garden where it's full of pretty flowers and many other things.

Sitting down on a bench Raine smiles that smile she hasn't smiled in a while. "You know when I was younger, me and my grandmother would always go out to this very garden and she would teach me other languages. It was very fun and I enjoyed it to the fullest extent."

"So are you really the oldest girl out of your grandmother's grandchildren," asks Jasper.

Raine smiles and nods, "Yep I sure am, though I have a girl cousin, who is a couple months younger than me and I also have a boy cousin, a couple months older than me."

"What are their names," questions Jasper, curiously.

"My boy cousin name is Cosimo and my girl cousin name is Flora," answers Raine. "Just like I would be in this garden all the time with my grandmother so was she. Her name actually means flower in Italian."

Jasper nods to what Raine said. Jasper smiles at Raine, sensing Raine becoming anxious.

Raine looks at him and her once wide smile is now only a small line across her face. "This garden is named 'the garden of water for flowers' or 'il giardino di acqua per i fiori'."

Raine looks at Jasper instinctively knowing what Jasper was feeling. "Yes it's an interesting name for a garden, but what is more interesting is that, Flora died a couple of weeks after I left to Forks and a flower without her water will die and water with nothing to nourish anything will become old and no longer retain its nutrients until a new flower comes along and helps bring back what water had missed dearly, a flower to nourish, a flower to love and care for."

"Am I that flower who brought it all back," questions Jasper quietly, looking at Raine with a newfound love and admiration.

Raine nods smiling softly.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This chapter I hope this makes you feel even more for the couple I had made. Till next time stay pretty...


	7. my dolly!

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :) Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope I didn't lose any of you. If I did than I am terribly sorry. This chapter is a cute one and has no real point.

Thanks DominiqueSkyCullen98, xxPenAndRosesxx,Masquerade Doll and lilylou101 for reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who either favorited or put on their story alert.

Now You may finally enjoy this. :)

* * *

The next morning Raine wakes up and sees Lorenzo looking at her. She stretches and asks, "Where is Jasper?"

"I'm here," Jasper said, walking into the room and sitting on Raine's bed. "Have a good sleep?"

"Great," she replied.

Lorenzo laughs and says, "Your aunts want to take you dress shopping so get ready they want to leave soon."

Raine groans and swings her legs over the bed getting up she makes Jasper leave the room.

"You can come back into the room," Raine said, buttoning her jacket up.

Jasper walks in and smiles, "You look wonderful."

Raine twirls around and nods agreeing with him. Raine then goes with her aunts to one of their favorite dress shop. Once inside they look around the store in search of the perfect dress.

I walk around and sigh; there was nothing that I liked. My aunt walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you want that 'boy' here?"

I nod and reply, "Yes, I do."

She looks at me flipping her cell phone she calls someone and soon after both Lorenzo and Jasper are standing there, waiting for me to try something on.

My aunt gives me a red sparkly dress with no sleeves. I look at her like she was crazy but she motioned to the dressing room for me to try it on. After I put it on I go outside and Lorenzo looks at it disapprovingly, while Jasper doesn't seemed too crazed by it.

I twirl around in it before saying, "You guys like?"

They shake their heads and I go back to find another dress. It wasn't long when I got a text from Alice saying; pick the blue dress you have, you will look fantastic.

I laugh and when I put it on my aunt gets a tiara and puts it on my head. "Do you feel like a princess?" she asked.

I nod and she says, "This is the one we will be buying."

I laugh and when we go back to the manor I know that something will be happening, that I don't want. Grandma Vertolli is outside and she looks at Jasper critically. When we walk up to her she looks at Jasper.

"My dear boy," she says, "will you busy yourself elsewhere. My granddaughter has important matters to attend to."

Jasper nods and walks off with one of my cousins.

I look at Grandma Vertolli waiting for her to instruct me to say something.

"Go up to your father's office and get a health exam," she finally instructed.

I look at her one last time before going inside and to the second floor where my father's office was. Before I walk in I knock on the door not knowing if someone else was being treated.

"Come in," says my father.

I walk in and smile.

"Grandma Vertolli wants you to have an exam doesn't she." he said, smiling.

"Yes, how did you know-?"

"Just a guess," he said, motioning me to the table.

He does what a regular doctor would do and I stay calm. When he finishes he looks at me and said, "Welcome home. Please tell Grandma Vertolli that I need her."

"Okay," I say, walking out of the room to find Grandma Vertolli.

Meanwhile Jasper is watching two little girls playing. He smiled as they played quietly; it wasn't until one of the two girls shriek making him cringe. The one girl looks at him and walks up to him.

She looks at him and in Italian says, "She took my dolly."

He sighs and said in the best Italian he could do, "How about you ask for it back."

The girl didn't like that answer and stomped her foot. "Well she took it so I am going to take it back."

Jasper shrugs and watches as the girl snatches it away from the other girl. This time the other little girl walks up to him and said in Italian, "My dolly was taken."

"Oh, now was it," he said in English.

She looked at him confused.

He then said it in Italian, "Oh, now was it."

"Yes, it was," she said, nodding her head.

"Okay, bring over the baby," he said.

The two little girls go up to him and give him the doll.

"Since we don't know who the doll belongs to I am going to rip it in half, one half for you and the other for the other girl," Jasper said, calmly.

The first little girl screamed, "She can have it, I don't want my dolly broken!"

The second girl shrugs not caring anymore. He gives the little girl the doll and she hugs the doll close to her chest.

Meanwhile Raine finally finds Grandmother Vertolli and said, "My father wants you."

Grandma Vertolli gets up and walks out of the room leaving Raine staring at where she once stood. A little girl walks up to Raine, and hugs her.

"Belle, what's wrong," Raine asks.

"A blonde man gave Jessa my doll," Belle said.

"Oh that's not good," Raine said shocked.

Belle shook her head and replied, "No, it's not."

"How about we find this 'blonde man' and get some justice," Raine said, looking at her.

Belle nods, happy with the idea, on of her brown curls of hair getting in her eyes as she jumped up and down.

"So where was this 'blonde man'," Raine asks, looking at Belle.

"He was in the den," she said, holding Raine's hand.

"Okay, so let's go," Raine said, walking in the direction of the den.

Once inside she sees Jasper and she was shocked. "Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, looking at her.

"My cousin Belle said a 'blonde man' gave Jessa her doll," Raine said. "I didn't know it was you."

Jasper laughed, "They were fighting so I tried to administer justice."

"Well, in my cousins' eyes," Raine began, "you will always be the 'blonde man'."

"I'm okay with that," he replied, walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

Belle coughs and when they look at her they see Jessa sitting on the couch waiting for them to stop.

"Do you have something you want to say," Raine asks, looking at Jessa and how patient she was.

Jessa nods, "Yes, I do."

"Okay," Raine said, "and go on and tell me, tell us what you want to say."

Jessa stood up and walked up to Belle, holding the doll out in front of her. "I am sorry. Here is your doll. I shouldn't have taken it from you."

Belle nods and hugs the doll once it is in her grasp. "Thank you Jessa, you can play with her whenever you want to."

Raine smiles whispering to Jasper, "If you didn't hear their names before the one who took the doll her name is Jessa. The one with brown curls all messy on her head is Belle she likes being called that or princess, even sometimes mother but that is sometimes."

Jasper laughs, "Do they do that all the time?"

Raine nods, "It gets annoying after awhile, so get used to it while you are here."

"Got it," he said.

The two little girls yawn and this makes Raine chuckle. "Apparently they are ready for their naps. Would you help me get them to their rooms I guess their attendants are busy today?"

"Sure," Jasper replies, holding out his hands toward Jessa.

Jessa looked at Jasper then at Raine, nervously. "Is the 'blonde man' safe?"

Raine laughs and replies, "Yes he is."

Jessa goes into Jasper's grasp and rests her head against his shoulder. "My blonde man," she whispers quietly.

Raine picks up Belle and waits till she relaxes. "Alright, their rooms are the first room on the second floor. Their beds are right next each other."

Raine walks up the stairs her hand on Belle's head supporting it all the way upstairs. Jasper holds Jessa and smiles. Once they put the two girls into their beds Jasper looks at Raine, who happened to be tucking Belle into bed. He smiled seeing Raine's motherly side come out.

Once outside Raine rolled her eyes and groans, "Competition."

Jasper nods and said, "I believe she has a crush on me."

"Well it doesn't matter, she is too young for you," Raine said, kissing Jasper on the cheek before going to where she needed to be.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.

Till next time stay pretty...

If anyone wants to know Belle is five and Jessa is seven. They are Raine's cousins.


	8. changeling

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :) Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope I didn't lose any of you.

Thanks DominiqueSkyCullen98, xxPenAndRosesxx,Masquerade Doll and lilylou101 for reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who either favorited or put on their story alert.

Now you may finally enjoy this. :) So you know this is going to be a very long chapter, and it is very important to the story.

* * *

Raine wakes up crying. Blood, so much blood clouded her vision. She had seen someone attacking her younger cousin, in her dream. She didn't feel good because she knew it could be her attacking her younger cousin. How could she become one of them if she was afraid? She was turning eighteen and yet she did not want to turn into it fully, not yet anyway. The Volturi were going to pay them a special visit so they could transform her here in the comforts of the manor, though she was feeling sick about them doing again to her ten years later. She had a dream that something bad was going to happen; though that bad thing may not even include her, in a sense. Oh how right her dream was. Jasper and Lorenzo are by her side almost immediately comforting her.

"What was your dream," Lorenzo asks, guessing the reason. He always knew what was wrong with Raine, being her trusted attendant. Lorenzo had Raine on his lap, and was rocking her gently back and forth. "Relax; everything is going to be alright."

"Something bad is about to happen," she whispered, as she went closer to Lorenzo like she used to when she was younger and had nightmares. The two were very close, and despite being years apart the two were slightly closer than siblings.

Raine then goes over to where Jasper is who was sitting on the bed watching Lorenzo and Raine interact together. Lorenzo watches her closely as she goes closer to Jasper. Lorenzo fiercely protected Raine since she was little and even now he protects her.

Jasper kisses her on the forehead, not able to do anything more with Lorenzo around. "Well it's just a dream and as long as I am here nothing will happen to you. Also you know Lorenzo will fight away the bad dreams, even when I can't do that. Now go back to sleep it's four in the morning and you have a big day ahead of you."

Lorenzo nods reassuringly, "Nothing will happen and if something does you can blame me or Jasper for not making it something that we can avoid."

Raine nods, closing her eyes gently as she goes under the covers of her bed. Jasper sits on her bed while Lorenzo looms over to the corner of the room to watch over the two. Lorenzo didn't want Jasper to do anything to Raine, though he knew Jasper wouldn't do anything to her. The next morning Raine is awake bright and early, she decides to go to breakfast and eat with her large family. She looks at everyone's attendants and sees that all of them are on edge. Rainer happened to be in her day clothes, like everyone else she was pretty tense knowing what would happen later on that day.

"Why do I have to be turning eighteen," she mutters to herself, upset that she put all of the attendants on edge.

She goes back to her breakfast in silence before any of the attendants glance toward her. The attendants of her family are very protective of their charges, they are like imprints in a way but stronger and there are female attendants. The female attendants also weren't nice to other people except their attendee.

At that moment Belle and Jessa walk in with their attendants, both attendants were ready and alert. Their attendants protect them fiercely and they do not let them do anything without their permission. Belle looks at her attendant, not walking over to a chair. Her attendant bends down and whispers something in the little girl's ear. Belle shakes her head.

Belle whispers, "I don't want to."

Belle's attendant is dark skinned, and is one of the more serious attendants out of all the attendants. He takes care of Belle just like any attendant would, though his relationship with the girl was more like an older brother instead of a lover or a caregiver, at some point every attendant, was to their attendee.

"Why not," he said louder this time. At this time he was getting annoyed at Belle's indecisiveness.

"I don't want to," Belle replied. She was looking away from her attendant, making everyone who was watching giggle or outright laugh at the show.

Raine laughs she knew she was like that with Lorenzo when she was younger, very defiant towards him and everything that he said. Lorenzo walks up to her and smiles, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Remember when you were like that," he said, grinning.

Raine nods, looking at him. "At least Jessa's attendant has a better time than the rest of you guys."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Lorenzo said looking at where Jessa was. She was looking at her attendant annoyed. "Though you know you still are like that sometimes."

Raine rolls her blue eyes, pushing Lorenzo lightly.

Jessa's attendant was Italian just like his attendee, though he looked African American. The two also clashed in ideas, Jessa likes to have things a certain way though her attendant rather have her do things his own way, which was very innocent and care-free though he always means well when he is strict with Jessa which were rare moments like these.

"I want to sit by Raine, not by anyone else," Jessa said, crossing her arms daintily as she looked at her attendant defiantly.

Her attendant sighs, "No, she is with someone I don't want you to meet."

"You mean the blonde man," she asks confused. She uncrossed her arms and hugged her attendant before looking at him again, thinking her hug was the best apology.

"Yes," he replies. _"How cute can she get?" he thought to himself._

"Oh, I already met him before and he's Belle's blonde man," she states in a mater-of-fact voice. She smiles glad she knew who he was talking about.

Jessa's attendant eyes grew wide at her knowing that information. Jessa looks at him curiously, not really understanding his reaction.

Raine looks at Jasper who was sitting next to her and she covered her mouth. "Did you hear that," she asks, muffling her laughter.

Jasper nods, "Interesting cousins I have to say."

Jessa's attendant eventually gave up and the two walked over to where Raine, Jasper, and Lorenzo were. Jessa sat by Raine smiling, resulting in her attendant rolling his scarlet red eyes.

"Attendant troubles Phoenix," Lorenzo whispered to the other attendant.

Phoenix nods sighing, "Yes, she is not listening to me at all it is annoying me to the high heavens and down into hell."

Lorenzo laughs, "Relax she is only seven and plus her marking is next year, let her live a little."

Phoenix nods, "I totally forgot; now I feel like a jerk trying to make her behave and all that jazz."

"Its fine, she will forgive you plus I think she might believe you are doing this for her own good," Lorenzo said casually.

"Though you know she loves to go against the grain and do or say things I don't approve of," Phoenix replied, looking at his attendant.

Meanwhile Jessa happened to be enjoying her food so she was not paying attention to the conversation between the two attendants. It wasn't until she was done with her food that she looked at her attendant.

"Phoenix," she said, her soft melodic voice calling to him.

"Yes Jess," Phoenix said, looking at her.

"I'm done with my food, can I go play now," she asks, softly.

"Well, okay," Phoenix said after a little bit of hesitation.

They then all begin to relax but it isn't until Raine looks at her attendant that anything really happens.

"When are they coming," she asks. "I know that's why everyone is on edge, especially the attendants of the younger ones."

It was true, everyone was waiting for her to change and the attendants were waiting for the Volturi to come. No one quite liked them, and no one liked them disturbing the peace of the large coven that ran their family a little bit differently than the rest of the other vampires.

* * *

"It's not your fault," reprimanded Lorenzo, before she could say it aloud.

"But it is my fault," Raine said. "I am turning eighteen after all."

"Who are coming," Jasper questions, confused, "who are you talking about." Sadly Jasper was not informed of what was going to happen before the party, so he was completely clueless about what they were talking about.

"This is the reason why she is here," Phoenix said. "Obviously, you knew that." He said rudely.

"Actually, I don't know anything really about why she came except for her birthday," Jasper replied, still very confused.

"That's the reason you don't feel the need to kill her," Lorenzo said. "She already has some vampire venom in her."

"So she is a vampire," Jasper questions, looking at Raine, "but she is warm and she sleeps how that can be."

"Well I have some venom in me doesn't mean that I am one," she said. "I got my marking when I was eight."

"Which is the introduction of a tiny amount of venom into her bloodstream," Lorenzo informed. "Of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Then I turn eighteen and I get my branding where I get more venom into my blood before I have a big party," she finishes, bitterly.

"What!" Jasper exclaimed, "So you mean that….." he couldn't even finish, he was so stunned.

Lorenzo shook his head, "No, the only reason you are here it is because it's customary for the birthday person to invite one person to their party. You happen to be the 'person' that she wanted and invited, so you aren't changing her the rest of the way."

"Of course the ages are different for everyone for their marking but everyone gets their branding ten years after their marking," Phoenix said, ignoring Lorenzo's side comment to Jasper.

"So that is why The Volturi is coming," Raine concluded, looking very pale. "Also I am very scared; this isn't an experience that I will love, not at all."

At that moment the two attendants hear a sound, getting up they go to where the sound is. Raine followed by Jasper go after them, Raine suspecting that they have arrived. Lorenzo opens the door to see the witch twins smiling and behind them are Caius, Marcus, and Aro who was smiling happy to see Raine again.

"Hello birthday girl," said Jane, smiling at her.

"Yes, hello my sweet birthday girl," said Alec, in a sickeningly sweet way.

"I am not yours," Raine muttered. "Hello to you Jane."

Jane nodded, politely looking up at the taller girl. "So you being a good girl," Jane asks, still looking up at her.

"Always am," Raine replied, hastily. "Why wouldn't I be a good girl?"

Jane shrugged, "You never know with you." _"You really don't with her," she thought silently._

"Oh, you grown since then," Aro said, looking at her amazed. "I did not think you would grow past your last height!"

"Yeah Aro that's what humans do you know grow," Raine said, laughing. "Though I could be like my other cousins and not grow a lot, but sadly I am not like them and I did grow. Also you know the last time you saw me I was only eight, so I had plenty of time to grow."

"Well I remember her cousins, they were always very polite," said Caius, causally.

Raine nods politely, not able to speak.

Aro nods then looks at her. "Where is Lady Vertolli?" and then walks in Grandma Vertolli strolling in casually in with her mate and attendant behind her.

"You called for me," Grandma Vertolli said.

"Yes, I wanted to know when we should start this," Aro asks, gleefully. "I am anxious to begin, she looks like she needs a perk up."

Raine becomes even paler at how Aro is acting, though she was slightly happy it was him changing her and not someone like Alec who liked calling Raine his own, she disliked Alec for claiming to own her. Before Raine could get lost in thought Raine looked back at Aro and her grandmother as they talked to each other very politely.

"As soon as possible she still needs to get ready for the party," Grandma Vertolli said. "Plus I do not want her weak while getting ready for the party either."

Phoenix happened to be in the group who went over to the door. He rolled his eyes at what Grandma Vertolli said; knowing that she would probably be weak after it was going to happen anyway, there was no denying or avoiding it. Though he knew she would be weak afterwards, he also knew that wasn't the only thing that Raine would be after she gets her branding.

As Grandma Vertolli says this they walk over to where the den is. The den had a room where everyone had their usually branding done in. Since they were there Jane and Alec were going to be marking to people. They just turned eight and they were going to be marked that day. Jane then looks at a little boy by Raine, while Alec looks at a little girl by Phoenix who was practically clinging to his leg. Jasper was then taken away from Raine, so he would not sway Raine's desire to get her marking though it really wasn't a desire more of a need to have it done.

"Come here little boy," Jane said, in her childlike voice.

The boy looked at her and said, "Okay."

"Your name is Diggory am I correct," Jane asked, quietly.

Diggory nods. "Well I am glad I got your name right," Jane said. "Let's go to your room shall we." Jane then took his hand and walked away from the group.

"Wren, come with me let's go elsewhere so you are comfortable," Alec suggests to the little girl.

Wren looks at Phoenix before going over to Alec and the two quickly go away. Wren was Jessa's older sister though she was not as stubborn as Jessa was. Wren's attendant had an errand to do so that's why she was clinging on to Phoenix's leg. As Raine watches the two leave bile rises up into her throat, making her feel sick for what the two would have to go through.

Aro coughs and Raine soon acknowledges his prensence. Aro and Raine walk into the den, then going into that one room and she looks at him calmly.

"You ready," he asks.

"Not at all," she replied.

"Well it won't hurt as much as it did before so that is a plus, right," Aro said, trying to make conversation with the girl.

Aro goes closer to her and before she knows it she blacks out. Raine nods, relaxing all her muscles, couple minutes later Raine sits up and immediately vomits her guts out.

* * *

"Good morning princess," someone says. She heard that voice before but she couldn't put her finger quite right on who it was.

She looks and sees its Phoenix holding a cup of water.

"Are you okay," he asks. "You seemed fine until you woke up." Phoenix looked at her worried, his scarlet eyes showing intense fear at how she would react.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you with your charge?" Raine asks him. Raine was more worried about her cousin than herself knowing that someone was going to get hurt, but she just didn't know when.

"Lorenzo said he would take care of her for a bit while I cleaned you up. You know he is not supposed to help you today," he reminded her, before she could rebuttal.

"Okay," she took the cup and drank all of it, but for some reason it did not taste right to her. _"It tastes weird," she thinks._

Couple hours later Raine is in her room sitting on her bed, she happened to throw up more than twenty times in the past hour and she felt horrible. Someone knocks on her door, but Raine is so weak that she can barely talk.

Phoenix pokes his head in the room, before he walk up to her placing his cold hand on her forehead.

"You are clammy, man you throwing up has got you looking awful," said Phoenix, playfully.

"Thanks," muttered Raine, before becoming pale and running to the bathroom to puke again.

When she walks back Phoenix gives her a cup of something.

"Thanks," she says, as she takes a swig of the liquid. Her eyes then go wide, "Phoenix, what is this?"

"Blood," he said, calmly.

Raine spits out what was left of the liquid in her mouth. "Are you kidding me?" Raine exclaims.

"Nope," he said, "I'm not kidding."

"Why did you give me blood," she asks, as she goes over to the mirror and looks at herself. Her eyes were now a violet color though the day before her eyes was a blue color.

"You need it to have your eyes be violet," he said, shrugging, "and so you will stop vomiting."

"So you mean you waited all this time to give me it," she exclaimed. "Then I really didn't have to go through that, vomiting twenty plus times?"

"Yep," he said, plainly, "you really didn't have to, it's just I don't know I wanted to see how much you could go through before you started to looking like you were sick."

"You know what," said Raine.

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

"I hate you so much, now," Raine growled, before she went to get her dress and take a shower.

Once she got dressed, she opened the door and saw Phoenix waiting to walk in the room.

"You look beautiful," Phoenix said, smiling.

"Thanks," said Raine blushing.

"No really, you look beautiful," Phoenix encouraged as he walked over to where a tiara sat, glowing in the soft light that came in from the room's window. He walked up to her and gently placed the tiara on her head.

"Oh, I hope I look good," Raine said, worrying slightly.

"Don't worry," he said, "all you need to do is relax."

"Relax, yes that's what I need to do," she said, quietly to herself.

Phoenix spun her around, and shown her what she looked like in the mirror. There stood the violet eyed Raine who brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders in an elegant way.

"See you are fine," Phoenix assured her, as he grabbed her hand and got ready to go out the door.

Meanwhile outside Jasper and everyone else was waiting for Raine to come out of her room with her escort who was Phoenix. The two children who got their marking were standing in front of Jasper. They were holding each other, though they had their marking they recovered faster than Raine and were able to get ready for the party. Diggory looked from side to side, his dirty blonde hair swishing back and forth with his head. His grey eyes begin to study Wren who was muttering something under her breath.

Wren's dark brown almost black eyes look at the door where Raine should be coming out of, she was quite impatient for her to come out as she muttered things under her breath. While she was looking, she could feel someone staring at her from behind her. She turns around making her black hair that was in a braid slap the other side of her face.

"What Diggory," she exclaims, whispering.

"Nothing," he replied, as he looked at the door.

At that moment Raine came out with Phoenix by her side, she had a tiara on that made her look like a princess. Once she got to the bottom of the stairway Grandma Vertolli went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"La mia principessa ha finalmente cresciuto," Grandma Vertolli said in Italian. **(AN: My princess has finally grown up. translation)**

"Vi ringrazio nonna," Raine replied back,kissing her grandmother on the cheek. **(AN:thank you grandmother. translation)**

After that Diggory and Wren go up to Raine and hug her.

"Wow," said Wren. "How do you feel?"

"I feel very good thank you," Raine replied, smiling.

Later on Raine is sitting down when Jasper walks up to her.

"How are you feeling," Jasper asks.

Raine fingers her hair absently, "I feel good, though I could go without the vomiting."

"You can still do things like that,"Jasper questioned, bemused.

"Yeah sadly I still can, though on the bright side I will always be strong like a newborn I will never be weaker than Emmett, ever," Raine said proudly.

Jasper went closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look wonderful tonight."

At that Raine looks at her hands shyly, as she blushed a violent pink. "Thanks I guess."

Jasper smiles, "May I have this dance?" He bows to her, holding a hand out to her. He was the only one out of the males who did not get to dance with her yet.

Raine smiles and replies, "Of course, I would love to." Raine took Jasper's hand and Jasper guided her out onto the dance floor.

As they danced Raine smiled. She was no longer that small drama queen who insulted people, and was quite hot-headed. That day she was more than what she once was, she had grown up in that short amount of time. A metamorphosis had taken place, and where once stood a grungy, scullery maid had now turned into an elegant, violet-eyed princess named Raine Vertolli.

* * *

No!Belle's and Jessa's attendants are NOT pedos if you were wondering anyone who is reading this chapter!

If you want to know:

Diggory is 8

Wren is 8 (also Jessa's older sister)

Woo! This was really long! Hope you all liked it, this is the last chapter :)


End file.
